


Just MCYT One-shots, Requests (OPEN)

by LilacRS



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Dessert & Sweets, Emotional Manipulation, Fake Hanahaki, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Bombing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kidnapping, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Requited Love, Short One Shot, Streaming, Temporary Character Death, anonymous letters, implied/referenced war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRS/pseuds/LilacRS
Summary: No smut because I'm inexperienced and bad at writing it (Not my forte). Can write gore or angst. Shipping is controversial.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Essentially this is where the requests go...

Hello as you saw before I am currently taking requests! I want to improve my writing before I start my big project, it's still in the works right now but I am working hard to get it past the stages of planning. I cannot write some characters like A6D or the I-DOTS due to lack of knowing their personality, nor can I write smut as I'm not at a state where I feel comfortable enough to write it due to lack of experience. I will add more tags as this work gains more chapters.

I hope that I can take most requests but most ships are difficult topics as I've head that some people don't like being shipped. I hope as readers you can educate me on this subject! I refuse to write any content that involves shipping minors (Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo are good examples of who I don't want to ship.)

If you have any requests leave your comments on chapters (I might not be able to see your request, so sorry if you don't show up)! If you message me I must ask if you want to remain anonymous or if you want to be shown as the creator for the idea.

If you are reading this I want to say thank you as you have chosen this story to look at, don't be shy to leave criticism or rant about my writing I don't mind hate comments or questions as long as you don't hate on other people who are reading or commenting on this work.

HIHI I am @LilacRoseandYuma on wattpad if you want to get ahead of the others on the fanfiction. I may be uploading omegaverse if you know what I mean, (Rip Yuma you don't write smut but its only one chapter... unless?)

There's a discord of a cool friend I know :)

[Here](https://discord.gg/ZRbH5X4TKP) or <https://discord.gg/ZRbH5X4TKP>


	2. "Hanahaki"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been on a03 in such a long time :')

Characters: Sapnap, Georgenotfound, Dreamwastaken

Ships: None

Requested by: None/Self-Topic

☆*:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ☆

It was a pretty normal stream just Sapnap and George gathering materials for a base project, George could faintly hear a doorbell ring until Sapnap started speaking again. He looked over, George could see as Sapnap decided it was a good idea for a facecam this stream

"Sorry Imma hafta mute myself guys" Sapnap says with something seemingly on his mind as George goes silent due to the lack of company on the younger's stream.

"What can I do to keep the stream company?" George stared at Sapnap's avatar for a while before punching it a few times. He soon got bored and decided to go on top of a crafting table to "Entertain" the stream.

Dream shortly joined the call soon after George perked up sucking in a breath, but soon realized Dream was on mute with Sapnap as George sighed. But Sapnap soon reveals himself through the door on his facecam. Soon sitting at the desk unmuting. "Hey George-"

Sapnap soon started coughing violently petals and blood coming from his throat. "Holy hell Sapnap are you okay? What's going on?" George started to panic as Sapnap tried to answer violently coughing again.

The chat proceeded to ask things like "Hanahaki?" or "Who is it", but most of the chat shares George's confusion.

Sapnap soon calmed down whispering "D-dream did it..."

"What do you mean Dream?!" George started demanding answers.

"H-he dared me to eat a bouquet of roses for 50 dollars" Sapnap coughed out.

Dream unmuted wheezing and rumbling with laughter "He-he ate the whole fucking thing demanding 100 dollars because he ate the stems as well"

"Stems-" George stammered. "You mean he ate the whole bouquet as well as the thorns, are you a fucking psychopath?" George shrieked.

"Yes, and so that's why I'm going to beg for 100 dollars to Dream as well as my medical bills, I won't be in commission for days." Sapnap sighed.

"But I never promised that 100 though, you know what I'll be nice I'll give 200 for no medical expenses." Dream continued to wheeze.

"What can I say? Done deal there Dreamy. Now sorry chat but I'm gonna stop the stream. I'm gonna need lots of water and sleep for my worthy sacrifice." Sapnap laughed as he sent a raid to Eret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading this I'm happy that you decided to read this fic. 
> 
> Please remember to leave requests on the first chapter! Don't be afraid to leave comments about grammar mistakes or criticisms about my writing. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this, it lets me know if I'm doing well enough or if I need to improve.


	3. Misunderstanding...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy has fox ears so he can hear it all, :)

Characters: Fundy, Georgenotfound, Dreamwastaken

Ships: Fundywastaken, Dreamnotfound(One Sided)

Requested by: None/Self-Topic

☆*:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ☆

"Ah, George will love these." A voice in a flower shop says, as a man outside freezes.

"What?!" A man with a fox-like appearance responds with a shocked expression.

There was a shore silence as the two locked eyes, both radiating a somewhat frozen aura filled with panic.

"A-ah sorry I meant you Fundy of course!" Dream raised his mask to give the other a kiss on the cheek.

Fundy on the other hand looked pained and unimpressed as the other ran away. He felt panic and felt compelled to follow Dream back to his place.

He saw Dream soon walk into George's house taking note of Ranboo and Tommy fooling around in the distance.

Dream and George soon walked out of the house together seemingly having idle chatter. Fundy trying to focus more on their chatter while stalking them.

"Remember when Sapnap did...?" The voice became a whisper making the fox incapable of listening.

"Oh, yeah totally! He was such an idiot!" The other chuckled, Fundy went off focus until the two walked off the path, both of them soon stopping.

"George, by the way I have something for you." He could hear the smile in Dream's voice.

"I'm not sure to be concerned, afraid, or anxious." The shorter one said joking. Fundy was concentrated on the conversation.

The other gave a fake laugh "Haha, very funny. But here flowers take them." Fundy focused more peeking out of his hiding spot they weren't bouquets... they were two pots?

"Ah! Green- Yellow roses and blue peonies? That's nostalgic, remember when I gave them to you and Sapnap when we first became friends?" Fundy was confused at this statement but decided to stay and listen more.

"Of course, that's what I bought them for! And their in pots so you can plant them near your house." Dream answered. "Yellow flowers mean friendship and Peonies mean the start of greatness right?" Fundy smiled at this, his fiancé was sweet, and he was glad about Dream's faithfulness. He was about to walk off until he heard Georges voice again.

"Yeah! Friendship... if only we could be closer." Fundy caught the other whisper, he was stunned for a second before he heard Dream talk.

"What did you say? You went a little quiet there, also what flowers do you recommend me to buy because Fundy and I are getting married soon-" Dream held back a gasp. "Holy shit your house George! We need to put it out."

Fundy turned around and saw the smoke arising from a building, he heard Dream start to run back towards the cottage. Fundy walked off, concerned about George's feelings but relieved about Dream's loyalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yours truly would like to inform you that yours truly does not have an update schedule (They would like to update weekly) these first few chapters are pre-written as an example to see if you guys like my writing style aka for the reader's convenience.
> 
> Please remember to leave requests on the first chapter! Don't be afraid to leave comments about grammar mistakes or criticisms about my writing. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this, it lets me know if I'm doing well enough or if I need to improve.


	4. "Remember Me" (Golden Ashes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the "good ending", if this gets any good reputation I may make this into a full on story. The beginning is the same as the bad ending. This goes off of the smp story but can be placed anywhere in the later cannon.

Characters: Georgenotfound, Dreamwastaken

Ships: Dreamnotfound

Requested by: None/Self-Topic

TW: Temporary Character Death, Blood

☆*:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ☆

"George, why have you done this?" Dream boomed as an explosion sounded.

"Why Dream, because I love you." The other grinned, placing his hands on the Dream's cheeks. Not afraid of the fire or explosions from the countless TNT and withers, he was bare, wearing no armor.

Dream looked into George's cold eyes that were riddled with insanity. "What do you get from this? Exploding L'manburg, the entire goddamn SMP?"

"Your redemption" The other smiled softly, his innocent smile like the ones that Dream could only have seen a few weeks of. "You can take my life, even my last one Dream." His voice was dripping like honey, too sickly sweet, the words only a broken mind would say. George wrapped his arms around Dream's neck.

"What do you get from this? I will only let you explain one more time." Dream pushed the other away.

"As I said before, Dream your redemption. Your reputation was so tarnished, so awful, so I decided to change that. I became a villain that you couldn't become Dream. I want you to see me Dream, I want you to watch me, detest me, and remember me!" He ranted, insanity seeping out of his voice.

"Why? Why do you want to redeem me!" Dream stared at the insane man.

"Because I became the ultimate evil therefore making you the ultimate good. All you need to do is kill me, detain me. I'd do anything for you Dream. I know you want power, and by becoming the hero you can have all of the power under your fingertips." George grinned his eyes were but dull; void of life. His manic laughter made Dream ache.

"Killing you would be redundant. George, do you not know why I was after power.?" Dream trembled. George's eyes glossed over with some semblance of life. "So I could protect the people I cared for."

George gave a smile. "You can still kill me you know. If you take your chances perhaps I'll be a little more coherent. And this is still my second life Dream, I don't mind. You'll still look like a hero Dream, and you get more power for doing that Dream," George had come back. His mental state was damaged but he was freed by the insanity that flickered so close to consuming him. But his smile was merely the calm before the storm.

He could start to feel eyes on him, George seemed to notice them as well. "Why...?"

"Dream, this is my trial, my next life, an asylum. I'll be trapped and I know it. But I don't mind." The other smiled softly at his face making him seem like he was on cloud nine. Dream trembled at this.

"Why?" Was all that Dream could say the words rested on his tongue it felt exhausting he could talk no more, he couldn't speak or move.

"You'll visit me. And you'll see me every single day. I'll make sure of that, Dream I can't exist without you." George said, his mouth was salivating as his blush made his glass eyes look as if he were in a hypnotic trance.

Dream flinched back but yet he still couldn't move, he was paralyzed trembling with fear, many eyes watching him with anticipation, spectating his every move.

"Ahh... has Dream frozen up on me now?" George said, wiping his drool off and soon licking his lips.

Dream couldn't help the tremble more. But he soon took his sword out from his sheath, hoping that he made the right decision allowing him to bring George back. Giving his friend mercy and conclusion.

George smiled at the trembling sword, grabbing Dream's hands. He steadied the sword piercing himself on it. Blood trickled from the wound dripping onto the pavement below them. George started coughing up blood and it started leaking from his lips.

George soon smiled, it was true and warming. "Congratulations Dream, your my- our hero." Dream was shocked, but calmed down as he felt two hands slip under his mask. "Thank you..."

Dream fell to the floor as he watched the corpse become ash and fade a golden hue as the sun came up and the chaos started to subside. He soon fell over but he was cradled by many hands. They told him how well he did and how Dream's true motives had been revealed. He was soon brought to a bed to rest on his shock making him incapable of remembering when he first slept.

Dream's eyes flickered onto a figure as he woke up to the other watching him. "It seems like you passed my trial Dream." They kissed his temple. "Don't get me wrong I was saved from my insanity and being trialed for an execution. But due to my damages only being on terrain instead of actually committing murder I'm in a temporary exile you are too to make up for your recent misdeeds. But I think we'll make it." George's smile felt like a breath of fresh air, a golden dawn instead of the nightmare that once was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yours truly would like to apologize that yours truly does not have an update schedule (They would like to update weekly) this chapter is to apologize on yours truly's behalf. Yours truly will be making another one-shot called "My anonymous letter..." very soon. Yours truly hopes that you'll be present for that.
> 
> Please remember to leave requests on the first chapter! Don't be afraid to leave comments about grammar mistakes or criticisms about my writing. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this, it lets me know if I'm doing well enough or if I need to improve.


	5. "Remember Me" (Glassy Abyss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The better ending, and angsty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the "bad ending", if this gets any good reputation I may make this into a full on story. The beginning is the same as the good ending. This goes off of the smp story but can be placed anywhere in the later cannon.

Characters: Georgenotfound, Dreamwastaken

Ships: Dreamnotfound

Requested by: None/Self-Topic

TW: Kidnapping, Alluded to phycological torture and Stockholm Syndrome.

☆*:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ☆

"George, why have you done this?" Dream boomed as an explosion sounded.

"Why Dream, because I love you." The other grinned, placing his hands on the Dream's cheeks. Not afraid of the fire or explosions from the countless TNT and withers, he was bare, wearing no armor.

Dream looked into George's cold eyes that were riddled with insanity. "What do you get from this? Exploding L'manburg, the entire goddamn SMP?"

"Your redemption" The other smiled softly, his innocent smile like the ones that Dream could only have seen a few weeks of. "You can take my life, even my last one Dream." His voice was dripping like honey, too sickly sweet, the words only a broken mind would say. George wrapped his arms around Dream's neck.

"What do you get from this? I will only let you explain one more time." Dream pushed the other away.

"As I said before, Dream your redemption. Your reputation was so tarnished, so awful, so I decided to change that. I became a villain that you couldn't become Dream. I want you to see me Dream, I want you to watch me, detest me, and remember me!" He ranted, insanity seeping out of his voice.

"Why? Why do you want to redeem me!" Dream stared at the insane man.

"Because I became the ultimate evil therefore making you the ultimate good. All you need to do is kill me, detain me. I'd do anything for you Dream. I know you want power, and by becoming the hero you can have all of the power under your fingertips." George grinned his eyes were but dull; void of life. His manic laughter made Dream ache.

"Killing you would be redundant. George, do you not know why I was after power.?" Dream trembled. George's eyes glossed over with some semblance of life. "So I could protect the people I cared for."

George gave a smile. "You can still kill me you know. If you take your chances perhaps I'll be a little more coherent. And this is still my second life Dream, I don't mind. You'll still look like a hero Dream, and you get more power for doing that Dream," George had come back. His mental state was damaged but he was freed by the insanity that flickered so close to consuming him. But his smile was merely the calm before the storm.

He could start to feel eyes on him, George seemed to notice them as well. "Why...?"

"Dream, this is my trial, my next life, an asylum. I'll be trapped and I know it. But I don't mind." The other smiled softly at his face making him seem like he was on cloud nine. Dream trembled at this.

"Why?" Was all that Dream could say the words rested on his tongue it felt exhausting he could talk no more, he couldn't speak or move.

"You'll visit me. And you'll see me every single day. I'll make sure of that, Dream I can't exist without you." George said, his mouth was salivating as his blush made his glass eyes look as if he were in a hypnotic trance.

Dream flinched back but yet he still couldn't move, he was paralyzed trembling with fear, many eyes watching him with anticipation, spectating his every move.

"Ahh... has Dream frozen up on me now?" George said, wiping his drool off and soon licking his lips.

Dream couldn't help the tremble more.

Dream could do nothing but stand and shake. He fell to the floor curling into himself, he was so scared, he could never harm George. He shook so violently and started to cry.

George smirked at the crumbling man. He picked Dream up, and disappeared from the watchful eyes and hearing ears. Tears started to stain George's shoulder, and when George ran off into uncharted territory until he could hear the soft snoring from the other.

George grinned at the sleeping boy, giggling at his victory "Hehehe I've won he's all mine." He pet Dreams head, frowning at the mask that blocked his view he reached into his bag grasping a set of sheers. "No need for these anymore" he hummed, clipping off the straps on the mask. He remembered Sapnap made it or something. He sighed and haphazardly brought out his flint and steel lighting the mask on fire.

The mask crackled and fizzed before being reduced to splinters. George questioned why Dream had treasured such a fragile thing.

George soon mounted a horse while Dream was strapped to him. George had reached practically what the SMP had considered the far lands. Not a single blade of grass touched by the SMP people. However George pursued onwards to where no one could dare touch his beloved.

George soon left the horse behind entering a cave system building an obsidian room lining the walls with simple planks. Then setting Dream on a bed as he made sure that an iron door was placed leaving the sleeping man in an inescapable prison.

George stared at his sleeping beauty practically grinning ear to ear before he frowned at the thought of Dream trying to run away. He started to strip Dream of his armor. George took Dream's bags that consisted of his tools and inventory. He started to destroy the netherite by chipping at its defense and watched as the rest of the items burned in a flame.

George soon found Dream awake, he looked around until he stared into eyes that were filled with unfiltered insanity. Dreams face dropped as he realized he hadn't awoken from 'another nightmare'. Dreams face wasn't bright and filled with the usual cheer that he had the few times his mask was off, his eyes were void and glossy like glass, he seemed as if he was so fragile; George wondered if he could get Dreams eyes to reflect the same shine his did.

If Dream wasn't such a big villain in their former lives perhaps Dream's former friends would have cared enough, enough to start a search. But Dream's misdeeds made the people who once cared about him think it was a blessing to be rid of the now broken man. But even if they searched would they have found Dream? Dream broke fast, faster than George expected. It had only been weeks perhaps a few months before Dream's state of being fragile glass had been shattered.

Dream's eyes weren't riddled with incoherent love and insanity like George's. It was more of a dependency and want for the other. He couldn't be without the other in his sight for a second or he'd shatter like glass immediately becoming in a state of self loathing and regret.

Dream was in an abyss he could never escape from, his state was like broken glass. Too far gone to fix or recover, he could be put together but he would never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yours truly would like to apologize that yours truly does not have an update schedule (They would like to update weekly) this chapter is to apologize on yours truly's behalf. Yours truly will be making another one-shot called "My anonymous letter..." very soon. Yours truly hopes that you'll be present for that. Yours truly has really liked how the "bad ending" has turned out, if there is enough support. Yours truly would like to make a full fanfiction instead of a one-shot.
> 
> Please remember to leave requests on the first chapter! Don't be afraid to leave comments about grammar mistakes or criticisms about my writing. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this, it lets me know if I'm doing well enough or if I need to improve.


	6. My Anonymous Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... It's out?

Characters: Georgenotfound, Dreamwastaken, Tommyinnit

Ships: Dreamnotfound

Requested by: None/Self-Topic

☆*:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ☆

George's pen twirled in his fingers as he thought about the letter he was writing. He blushed at the thought of gaining courage to actually confess to his friend. All the flirty remarks and "I love you's" were just for show but George couldn't help but indulge in his feelings for the other man.

As soon as his pen touched the paper he squealed his face burning with embarrassment. A seed of worry soon began to blossom as his face fell, what if the letter was lost? What about rejection? He couldn't face it, not yet.

George wasn't ready to lose someone he's grown so dependent on, so he put back his feelings and took his pen away from the paper

Perhaps he would make letters as a secret admirer, George blushed what if the other had thought of George as a stalker because of his anonymity? He shook his head capping his pen before realizing he had already written an entire anonymous confession instead of putting away said letter.

He sighed as he looked over it somewhat crestfallen at his penmanship. Soon he decided that the letter was nice enough, but added a note for the other before putting it in the envelope. The note reading, "PS: I'm much more closer to you than you think(metaphorically)."

George kissed the envelope before putting it in his bag, soon taking out his phone to type in the address of the nearest post office. Softly smiling at the thought of having his feelings returned.

POV Switch

Dream wasn't sure about the letter in his mailbox, it wasn't a notice from the government. Nor was it miss-sent; the address on the letter was his own. But it was surely a peculiar little letter, it had a funny little British postal stamp, but no return address was found.

Oh how Dream could tease his friends for days, though he planned on opening it for later.

When Dream came back to the letter on his desk he grinned opening it. It was a confession letter, Dream was shocked to say nevertheless. He brushed off the thought of being possibly doxxed or even stalked.

He soon read the end which phrased "PS: I'm much more closer to you than you think(metaphorically)." Dream could only think of two people in the region who had his address being Tommy and George. Tommy had been begging Dream for his address until he handed it over, But Dream thought this confession was much more heartfelt and how Tommy would just troll him at the end with the ending.

He calmed himself down and looked at his computer Tommy was streaming. So Dream had a chance of mentioning the letter or flat out talking about it. Dream sighed as he looked at the voice chat, Tommy and George two birds with one stone...?

"Georgenotfound give me your axe bitch"

"What why?"

"Oh hey, Dream why you here?" Dream cringed at how Tommy had extended his name.

"Hey, Tomathy just received a letter from the British lands with contents I won't speak of, as of yet" Dream responded.

"Spill it Dream, spill, spill!" Dream soon thought of the chances of George sending it. He smirked.

"Well you see I received an anonymous letter with someone confessing their profound love to me." Dream joked.

"Was it perhaps... Gogy?" The voice smirked, obviously wanting to bully the British adult.

"What? Ew, no why would I want to send a stupid little letter to Dream's house?" George had said "smoothly" his voice sped a tad too fast but Dream could notice probably only a super fan would notice how George's voice sped up. George was a good liar, but Dream knows better. Dream's possibly mutual mutual feelings for George made him obsess over the smallest details so Dream new

"Aw Georgie I love you too" Dream said jokingly, had he ruined the moment? Most likely. Was it worth it? Most definitely.

"Ugh- that's it I'm leaving" George said seemingly feigning disgust.

"User left your channel" The familiar voice soon followed after George's disappearance.

Tommy and Dream's hysterical laughter followed as Dream left TeamSpeak as well.

Dream soon pulled up discord calling George, Dream silently cheering as the other picked up.

"W-what is it Dream" George soon sighed.

"I get there's no fancy lights or fireworks, and the fact that you sent me a letter like a hopeless romantic. But I love you too Georgie."

"So you're just going to bash me and then return your feelings?" George said conflicted as Dream gave a chuckle. "But uhm... what are we now?"

"We'll be official when we meet. But to put it simply lets be boyfriends" Dream said sweetly.

"Next week is fine right?" George soon said hesitantly.

"Wait already?" Dream laughed.

**EXTRA**

George @georgenootfound Feb 18

I'll see you next week, I love you @dreamwastaken

_________________________________________

6.8K Retweets 918 Quote Tweets 239K Likes

_________________________________________

dream @dreamwastaken Feb 18

He said it, pog!

ps. I love you to gogy

|

|

TommyInnit @tommyinnit Feb 18

RIP Sapnap now he needs to listen to this shit. L

|

|

Sapnap @sapnapalt Feb 19

Don't forget to wear condoms ;)

|

|

Fundy @FundyLive Feb 18

Huh, so that's what happened at my wedding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yours truly would like to celebrate this chapter going out early. Yours truly will not be making another one-shot until they have requests as they are practically brain dead. However yours truly may release an omegaverse book with dreamnotfound.
> 
> Please remember to leave requests on the first chapter! Don't be afraid to leave comments about grammar mistakes or criticisms about my writing. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this, it lets me know if I'm doing well enough or if I need to improve.


	7. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola amigos y amigas!

Characters: Georgenotfound, Dreamwastaken (Alluded to)

Ships: Dreamnotfound (Targeted/alluded to)

Requested by: None/Self-Topic

☆*:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ☆

The world was ending,

They both saw their demise.

They held hands.

Their hands forever clenched as they saw fire surround them.

The same hands held each other together.

Held their hopes, dreams;

Kept each other from breaking

As tears ran down their cheeks still denying their current reality.

They wanted to suffer no more,

Yet

They were unable to do anything.

But,

One took off dragging the other,

The two ran.

They ran.

And ran.

To what they knew as the top of the world.

They looked down upon it.

Fire and blood curdling screams surrounded them.

They looked up and saw the planes retreating overhead.

The fire whispered, sweet melodies.

One tried to walk into the peace.

The other held him back.

They stood for a long time and soon there was silence, not a single whisper.

Just the ashes that were left behind.

Their past?

Gone.

The future?

Unknown.

The Present

Debatable.

The two watched as the sun rose,

An unsettling peace as there was ash and soot covering them.

Soon people rushed in from the village roads.

People filled the non-existent streets.

Searching.

The two were too tired to move.

They watched as people ran towards them.

They wore yellow, their clothing untainted and clean.

The two felt at peace, calm.

The unneeded grief washing away like a stream.

They held each other's hands harder.

Holding onto hope.

Sleep yet to consume them.

The two were soon picked up.

By what the two would call "Angels"

Their hands being forcefully detached in their struggles.

They soon let go of their safety,

They knew they survived one more day,

they would be safe for a little longer.

As they were brought to a new world.

They heard that there was no one left.

No one else, but they had each other.

Orphans they were, and no-one knew their names.

But did it matter if they were alone together?

As long as they held hands they were safe.

Always together in this new world,

Inseparable.

_______________

For those who need an explanation since there is absolutely no backstory.

Dream and George are children and they survive a bombing (And get rescued by fire fighters), being noted as the only ones to have survived. They are in a new city (AKA new world), and no one knows of them because their whole family is dead. They are old enough to know their first name, but young enough they don't remember their last name making them practically unidentifiable in the eyes of the world.

_______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLease go on ao3! Primilex1660 is so cool :D
> 
> Discord Join!! https://discord.gg/DkqbC5RMPT (Cant link in notes :( )
> 
> Yours truly would also like to have requests as they are practically brain dead.
> 
> Please remember to leave requests on the first chapter! Don't be afraid to leave comments about grammar mistakes or criticisms about my writing. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this, it lets me know if I'm doing well enough or if I need to improve.


	8. Hanahaki, but its actually Hanahaki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundywastaken hanahaki. I tried asking the user what they wanted but I'm not sure id this is the result they wanted. This is my first ever request so I wasn't able to update early.

Characters: Fundy, Georgenotfound, Dreamwastaken, Tommyinnit, Wilbur, Ranboo, Philza (Mentioned), Sapnap (Mentioned)

Ships: Dreamnotfound, Fundywastaken,

Requested by: i_was_never_here

☆*:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ☆

Fundy loved Dream, everyone knew it. In fact the two were getting married next week. Fundy had doubts, of course he did. Dream was stoic, but Fundy considered that his way of love.

But Dream was walking past Fundy with a bouquet of lilies and other assorted flowers, and he heard Dream say under his breath. "George will love these!"

Fundy froze, he felt something rupture in his chest as doubt and fear was placed in his chest. Dream never loved Fundy, was it all a ruse? Fundy never had requited love? Fundy coughed, and again. He ran as he hacked and struggled to breath, until he stopped, coughing into his hand a single small flower. It was a pink bell shaped flower, an apocynum? Perhaps it was a sign of misfortune, if it was Fundy's feelings for Dream. The flower meant doubt and falsity's.

"Fundy, are you okay?" A voice called out, it was Ranboo, a new settler in their small town.

"It's nothing, I just had a cough." Fundy replied.

"If that's just it then, I hope that you'll be fine. Don't want to get sick before the big wedding." Ranboo replied as he soon walked off.

"Thanks, I'll be fine though." Fundy said.

\---

It had been a week, one week. Fundy was filled with doubt and anxiety. He was unsure, unwilling. His room was covered in dried blood, the fox had eye bags under his eyes. Behind closed doors he looked tired and drained, pale and wilted.

Fundy could hide the grotesque features, but he couldn't stop the coughing. He searched for the sickness, and it seemed it stemmed from unrequited love. Was Fundy's love ever requited or was Fundy just doubtful in his significant other? He coulden't be sure.

Fundy wasn't sure, he didn't want to confront it, whether he was dying or not. The wedding wasn't going to be canceled, it had already gone too long. He decided the best was just to have fun.

Fundy was joyful and radiant at his wedding, They were approaching the vows and then.

"If anyone objects, raise your hand, or forever remain silent." Wilbur said.

Fundy almost sighed until. George, he raised his hand. "I object. I don't want Dream to marry Fundy"

"W-why?" Was all Fundy could stutter out.

George stood underneath the podium, "Take my hand Dream get away from this man."

Dream hesitantly reached out as George greedily dragged him down and took him behind one of the many pillars.

Everyone was frozen in shock until Sapnap chased after the two letting out a gasp before trying to apprehend George.

"Why did you think you could kiss me George?!" Dream cried out furiously.

"Because I needed you to rethink things!"

"But that doesn't give you the right to kiss me!" Dream screamed, Fundy felt relieved perhaps his doubts got to the best of him.

Dream soon was pushed against Fundy, Dreams face seemed to be furious with the cherry red that glossed his cheeks.

"Dream, why did that happen?" Was all Fundy could say.

But, Dream ran, he gave his answer. He ran from his lie when it became too much to bear. Perhaps Fundy was wrong to hope in the other. Though it wasn't long before his coughing flared up due to the stress of it all. He fell to the floor in a gasp of struggle and he tried to wheeze for air, black spots appearing in his vision as he felt the earth drum around him.

\---

Soon Fundy woke up unable to feel about his once beloved, he felt crestfallen; distraught. He was unable to feel disappointment, resentment for the other. Nothing, he felt empty yet complete. He was never sure if the other ever loved him, but Fundy couldn't care, not anymore. He was happy that there were people who surrounded him once he awoke.

"Dad- You grandfather Philza was able to heal you. It was complicated for his magic to remove it but he came through." Wilbur said as his arms wrapped around Fundy. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I knew there was always something wrong about the scumbag and you suddenly getting married." Tommy said. "And it seems like George can't be found either. Sapnap is is furious and lost."

"Thank you Tommy, but I am no longer able to feel for Dream because of this disease being cured. I cannot love him nor can I resent him." Fundy said his tone somber. His dull sadness was only at the fact that he lived in a lie, and he believed it for so long.

"If that's alright for my nephew, Just be careful okay?" Tommy responded.

Fundy would be fine, he would be happy he didn't need a false love to keep him living. He was okay, okay with not knowing, and okay with his situation. To him it meant everything not needing to live in a lie, and he would live happier knowing there would be nothing to hold him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yours's truly is so happy its their first ever request!
> 
> Please remember to leave requests on the first chapter! Don't be afraid to leave comments about grammar mistakes or criticisms about my writing. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this, it lets me know if I'm doing well enough or if I need to improve.


	9. Our Sweet Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMMMmmmmmm

Characters: Fundy, Dreamwastaken, Nihachu(mentioned), Philza(mentioned)

Ships: Fundywastaken

Requested by: aLoofsire

☆*:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ☆

Dream was Fundy's beloved, Fundy would give him the absolute world. Dream felt the same, he would bring a few flowers whenever he came home. But there were so many flowers in the house that Fundy needed to ban him from doing so, so Dream needed to bring something affordable that didn't take up space.

It was their anniversary so Dream had wanted to get a sweet of some sort, something lackluster would be unexpectable!

Fundy wasn't a big fan of chocolates and they might melt before Dream got home. So Dream decided on some other form of sweet that wasn't all too messy, but it wouldn't get ruined before Dream got home. 

Macaroons?

Expensive.

Candy?

Sticky.

Pudding?

Melts.

Cookies?

Messy.

Dream thought long and hard before his eye caught multicolored sweets inside a plastic tin. He had found his answer! 

He picked the item up and quickly made it to the counter to pay for it, while speaking to Niki as she congratulated him on his anniversary trying to make small talk. 

Dream soon left the shop with a skip in his step. Grinning ear to ear, luckily his mask covered it. Hiding not only his excitement for the surprise, but his surprisingly good mood.

Dream's shopping bag had covered up the special surprise, as he opened the door to his wonderful boyfriend.

"Fundy I'm home!" Dream said as he closed the door.

The man with his fox like traits tackled the taller to the ground. Leaving a peck on his mask, "Dream! I've missed you my darling!"

"You too." Dream lifted his mask just barely to give a kiss on the temple.

"No flowers today?" Fundy asked as he pointed to the three vases of flowers on the kitchen table. Behind the vases was an entire wall covered with the flowers.

"Nope, but I hope you love what I got you. Niki's sweets shop!" Dream's mask was out of place when it was moved so it revealed Dream's cheeky smile.

"What is it? Cookies? Ice cream?" Fundy said bubbling with curiosity.

Dream carefully set the plastic case onto the table.

"Merengues?! I haven't had these in years! Did Niki get the recipe from Grandpa."

"You mean Mr. Philza? I heard that Phil shared many of his recipes with Niki because she can actually bake."

"Yeah! Perhaps I can ask my grandpa for some of the recipes" Fundy replied excitedly. "He stopped baking quite some time ago, but I'm sure he would be willing to teach us!"

"That sounds amazing! But if you can make the sweets what should I bring? I know that the meringues are for our anniversary as you always said you wanted to have them again. But I can't bring you flowers on our normal days either." Dream questioned.

"Hmm, perhaps a book or two? I've been reading them a lot recently." Fundy answered.

Dream took in a breath were romance novels a good idea, could they symbolize his love? But they usually had 'spicy' content like Tommy's 'instructional guide' he wrote- Dream shook away from those thoughts to answer Fundy, "Sounds like a good idea."

"But imagine you coming home and I'm baking sweets and I'm able to spend time with you right after all my hard work!" Fundy smiled as he gave another peck.

"That sounds wonderful my sweet~" Dream chuckled, reciprocating Fundy's actions as he took off his mask.

Fundy soon dragged Dream to the couch with the tin in his hand. They both sat on the couch as Fundy opened the container pushing one of the dollops into Dream's mouth. Dream reciprocating the action, as Fundy took the treat eagerly into his mouth.

The meringue disintegrated in Dreams mouth as he bit into it, the meringue melded into his saliva making a sugary slick, Dream swallowed the sugary substance while making a high pitched cry of enjoyment.

"It's good huh?" Fundy said as he popped another one into his mouth. Dream gave a peck on his nose as confirmation.

"I might need to make this our special treat! Or just Niki's sweets in general so we can have moments like this." Dream 

Fundy gave a light chuckle as he pecked his beloved, "Of course my darling, but we don't need sweets to enjoy our time together."

"Of course my sweet," Dream said as he leaned into Fundy, wrapping an arm around him. Giddy with happiness as he showed his undying love for the other.

The two relished in each other's light touches, and sweet pecks. Soaking up the others attention as they popped the delightful sweet into other's mouth. Laughing as they told stories of the past, taking delight as they cracked light hearted jokes and saying sweet words to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yours truly would like to inform you that yours truly does not have an update schedule (They would like to update weekly) these first few chapters are pre-written as an example to see if you guys like my writing style aka for the reader's convenience.
> 
> Also eat merengues they the good shit!


End file.
